Hollow Sky
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: Serah was gone. Lightning couldn't save her and all she could do was blame Snow. Blame him for everything. But Snow wanted to prove her wrong and return the friendship they once had. Little did they knew that their friendship wasn't the only thing they would have to prove to one another. Snow x Lightning -oneshot-


This took at least four days to finish up thanks to school and work. It sucks because they always stopped me at the most exciting parts of each scene. Sigh, anyway I hope you enjoy this. :D

**~midnight**

* * *

_"Hollow Sky."_

Everything was empty. Serah was gone, time was changed and her friends had scattered away. As the waves touched her toes her mind was empty. Lightning clenched her fists grabbing some sand into her hands before throwing the small grains at the sea. As if it was their fault her sister refused to come back to her.

There she was, at the very end of her journey. She could feel a smile coming across her face when she felt her sister embrace her. But as soon she let go her words haunted her.

_"It's okay Sis. I don't mind if I'm gone."_

Light grabbed another handful of sand and threw it back at the ocean, standing to her feet and her hands clentched. "It's all your damn fault!"

Sinking back down to her feet Light just listened to the sound of the waves coming back up to the beach and touching her toes and hands once again. Closing her eyes a single tear fell before many more followed. Opening them briefly, "I should of stayed in Valhalla."

"I don't think Serah would allow you to do that."

A familiar voice came over her, causing her to rise to her feet quickly once more. Due to her emotions pouring over her she greeted the man with a familiar punch to the face. Light was simply out of control, she was ever since Serah refused to come back with her back to New Bodhum with her.

"It's your entire damn fault Snow!"

Still down, Snow rubbed his cheek. "Come-on sis, Serah won't like seeing you like this."

_"Sis."_

That single word added more fuel to Lightning's fire as she grabbed the man by his shirt. "I'm not your damn sister." She dropped Snow back onto his back and made her way back into NORA's house where she would spend the rest of her days in the room that once belonged to Serah.

Snow got up to his feet and sighed. He placed his hands into his pockets and stared at the sea. The sea had become a place where Lightning would stare or yell at for the past two weeks. It was understandable that Light was still in the process of moaning her sister's death but to Snow it didn't seem like Light was making the effort of moving on.

Her sister was the reason why Lightning joined the military and joined him and their friends, became a goddess and fought off a powerful foe and became a warrior of an island split into four to fight to bring her sister back. But like a endless loop she never got her sister back. It was simply a waste of time and a test of how well Lightning could get a grip on her emotions.

Looking over his shoulder briefly Snow noticed that Lighting was looking back at the ocean from her bedroom window. Snow could see the absolute sadness and grief all over her face. It sadden him deeply now comparing to all his efforts to break the ice with her personality when they first travelled together.

And now it seemed the ice had covered her once more, making it impossible to talk any sense to her.

Digging into his pockets Snow pulled out a single crystal tear. He and Lightning and the others would talk to Serah via the tear but now Serah was gone they could no longer speak to her or hear her voice. But talking to the tear as if she could, "I'll save her Serah. I'll bring Lightning back to us."

* * *

Lebreau placed Lightning's breakfast by her locked door as she knocked on it for the fifth time. Hearing no call back she placed her ear on the door to hear any signs of life. Hearing no response still Lebreau returned to knocking on her door.

"Mornings are always the hardest." The woman sighed as she placed her hands on her waist briefly before knocking on Light's door once more.

Due to Lebreau's knocking Snow awoke from his deep sleep and within a few minutes made his way to the harsh knocking. He was so surprise it was Lebreau again, knocking on Light's door praying she would reply. Her opening the door would be considered a miracle. Looking over her shoulder Lebreau was surprised that her knocking had woken somebody up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Snow. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Holding his hand up, "Nah, don't worry about it. It was getting late anyway." Snow looked down at the tray of food at Light's door. "I see your still trying for Lighting to open the door to you."

"A single reply would be good enough to be honest." Lebreau sighed. She glared at Lightning's bedroom door. "At least she knows her breakfast is here now." Taking a few steps from the door. "Maybe you can talk some sense into her. Besides her friends your the one she knows the longer out of the rest of them."

Snow had never thought of that. Besides from Serah he was the longest person Light knew well. Even though their encounters where normally greeted with punches or harsh words what Lebreau spoke was true.

"Alright, I'll give it a go but don't expect anything."

Lebreau smiled and winked at the NORA leader before heading back to the kitchen to serve the others. Snow smirked at Lebreau's cheeky personality before turning towards Light's bedroom. Giving a deep sigh Snow made his way over and gave a light faint knock. As he was about to speak the door ahead of him unlocked and a bloodshot Lightning greeted him. Surprised the fact Lightning even heard his knock Lightning reached over for her meal before closing the door at him.

"Oh come on Light!" Snow sighed. Snow placed his hand on the door and knocked on it lightly once more.

"It's open." Snow barely heard. Placing his hand on the doorknob her twisted it and entered himself in.

Inside Lightning sat with her tray of food on her bedside table while a glass of water sat still in her hands. Her eyes was stuck on staring on the liquid inside of her cup. She didn't seem to noticed Snow's presence in her room. After taking a drink did Light notice that Snow had entered into her room.

"Just because I said it was open doesn't mean you can come in." Light spoke before taking another drink from the glass in her hands. She still refused to look at Snow.

Pausing, Snow played the words he was going to say to Light in his mind before saying them a few seconds later. "Light you can't keep this up forever."

"Try me."

Taking a deep sigh Snow sat at the very edge of the mattress. He looked at Lightning as she placed her glass down and moved onto her food. He reached his hand out to her before pulling back. With luck, Light did not see this.

"Serah doesn't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you like this."

Like a ticking time bomb, Serah's name made Light explode as her emotions poured over.

"Your not Serah, so how do you know?!" Light screamed as she rose to her feet. "Everyone I care for is gone or dead! I have no more reason to live!" She spat.

"Out to the both of us you should know Serah well enough that those would of been the words she would of said." Snow explained as he stood up to his feet. Snow placed his hand over his heart before pulling out a crystal tear. "I promised Serah that I will save you. If I couldn't save her then I'll damn save you. I don't want to lose you in the way I lost Serah!"

Lighting took a step back due to Snow's words. His words sunk into her before she took a step forward and grabbed the man by his trench coat She gritted her teeth. "If your doing this for Serah alone then stop it! Do something for yourself for once." Lightning pushed the man a few steps back.

The blond dusted himself as he looked at Lightning slightly disappointed that Lightning had thrown him back before and even times where he had saved her from falling objects or enemies heading towards them she would still push him away. She refused anyone to get close to her to the simple fear of losing them. And when they were lost she would be lost herself, unable to find any direction back home.

With confidence Snow spoke, "I'm doing this because I want to and you want this too Light. You don't have to admit to me that you do."

Either anger or irritation got to Light as she reached for her pillow and threw it at Snow. "Get out! Get out and don't come back!" Lightning screamed. She had reached the point where the words she spoke did not hold the sort or cold and arrogance she would always have. her voice was starting to break on her, and without any further ado, Snow left.

* * *

The only sign that people in the NORA house knew Lightning was around was the constant screams and threats she would call out to Snow. And like the Sentinel he was he would simply stand there and took the force of the attack, as for Lightning she would simply keep attacking hoping he would stagger. But he did not.

Lebreau would wake up early in the morning to make breakfast for the occupied people inside only to see a shattered Lightning looking at the sea. There Lightning stood, with her arms around herself, taking in the smell and wind of the ocean with her mind wondering and moaning the lost of her sister. Blaming herself endlessly that she was the reason Serah was dead.

After Snow tried to speak any sort of sense to Lightning he did what she asked and to never 'come back'. Days had passed and both had not said a simple word. Some could never tell Lightning was around now that she has slipped back into silence. As Snow would return from the patrols with the other members of NORA he would stare at Lightning from afar or both would exchange a glance or two before moving on.

Another morning had came and Lightning had not come across Snow. As if she had come use to exchanging stares with the blond. Sighing she made her way into the kitchen where Lebreau was always seen in either making food for the others of cleaning after the dishes. Caught by surprise Lebreau dropped down the dry glass and rag towel from her hands as Lightning made her way up to her.

Taking a seat Lebreau reached over for a empty mug and coffee from a nearby cupboard as Lightning sat down on the chairs benched right in front of the kitchen bench/island.

"So," Lebreau began, hoping she could start up a conversation with Light. "You and Snow haven't talked a lot lately, have you?" The woman spoke nervously.

"Not really."

Pleased that Light had not started yelling at her at the mention of Snow's name Lebreau continued "Have any plans today? You know, besides from sitting in your room all day?"

"No."

Light's simple answers just reminded her of the first time she met her and how cold and bitchy she was to others. It was hard for her to believe her and Serah were related back in the day. But as soon Lightning had warmed up to the others then there did she see they were sisters after all. Lebreau knew that if Lightning continued to shut her away and the others around her she would never move on. If she yelled at her at least it was being open.

"You know, Snow has been really worried about you lately. Well all of us but mainly him."

"I don't care."

Turning around with a cup of coffee for Lightning she placed the mug in front of the woman as she leaned forward on the counter. "You can't keep this up Light. Your hurt."

With a glare she took her first sip of her coffee before slamming it down harshly. "I don't give a damn about that man. His the reason I lost Serah. If he never took her and put her on top of that tower and-"

"Lightning, Serah never blamed Snow for what happened to her so why should you?"

Caught off guard, Light had no words to reply back to Lebreau. Taking a moment to accept her words the woman replied. "I'm not like Serah who forgives everyone so easily." Lightning returned to drinking her coffee. "Sometimes I don't forgive people at all."

"But didn't you did at the end and even trusted Snow to your sister and gave them your blessing?"

Light moved her eyes away from Lebreau since what she spoke was true. At the end she trusted Snow, believed in his words and her view on him changed after travelling with one another for so long. In the end she didn't mind his presence in fact, she enjoyed it. His corny hero lines sometimes were able to make her smile and she wanted to thank him so badly after saving her from falling enemies or attack countless times but could not find the words to.

"To be honest, you and Snow have more things in common then with Serah. I don't understand why you to can't get along."

"I have nothing in common with that ignorant fool!" Light spat as she slammed her half filled cup on the bench.

Lebreau didn't stop as she began to list the things Light and Snow had in common with one another. "Your both orphans, you both lost your parents at a young age, you both fight for what you believe in, you both were the last I'Cie's that I know of and you two were the only ones that really protected Hope as if they he was your family or sibling. See, you two have more things in common then you think."

Rolling her eyes, "I don't understand where you are heading with this Lebreau."

Leaning off the counter Lebreau took a step back. "All I'm asking is to return the friendship you two use to have. To be honest, Snow is one of those people who haven't left you since he met you."

"T-that is...true." Lightning took in a minute to see what Lebreau spoke was true.

Ever since they met on the battlefield by accident Snow was somehow able to enter into her life wherever she liked it or not. Serah did not know that they had met earlier before her twenty-first birthday. She never spoke whatever happened at work to her sister as she was too busy getting ready for university.

"Just talk to the guy. I'm not use to Snow being so quiet." Lebreau chuckled.

A small feint smile appeared on Light's lips. "I bet the hero is dying to speak one of his corny hero lines to us soon." Light soon rolled her eyes at the idea.

Turning in her chair Light had noticed Snow had returned from another patrol with Gadot and the others. Gadot patted his good friend on the shoulder before taking his leave. Snow stood in place as Lightning made her way over to him.

Was she going to give him another round of abuse, blaming her sister's death on him. As much Snow hated the idea that his friendship with Light had sunken so deep that it felt they were nothing but strangers, Snow stayed in place and waited for what the ex-soldier was going to say to him.

"Forgive me."

Blinking in confusion, Snow was remained speechless. Her words reminded him of the day where he was badly injured after saving Hope from a fall, taking the fall for the boy. Next thing he knew Lightning and he were in a room with Light placing bandages on him and staying with him until PSICOM soon found them both. Before the attack Light asked for his forgiveness as well and nearly told him her real name.

"What for?"

"You know why." Lightning looked away as a small blush of embarrassment covered her cheeks.

Chuckling, "Hey, don't worry about it!" Snow returned to his cheery self and embraced the woman lightly. "We all have our moments, don't we?"

Stuttering and with a flushed face Light stayed in Snow's arms until he pulled away. Looking up she soon saw the goofy smile Snow would always give to her when times were bad or good. Somehow, she missed it.

"So we are all good now?"

With a smirk, "I believe so."

Snow took a step back and held his hand out to her for a handshake. "I'm Snow Villiers, proud leader of NORA. You are?" Snow teased as he reintroduced himself to Light.

Smiling at Snow's silly idea of a reintroduction, "And I'm Ligh- Claire Farron, ex-soldier of PSICOM." Light kept her smile as she accepted Snow's handshake.

But she understood why Snow reintroduced himself to her. After what happened to them lately they did act as if they were two strangers living under the same roof. And the first time they met wasn't quite friendly either. Somehow, the starting again on a better state made Light at ease.

* * *

"And then with Shiva and the others we took out Eden just like that!" Snow ended his story by punching his two hands together in a proud moment.

"Wow, you guys did all that?" The children of the town asked in a surprised manner.

A few meters stood Lightning with her arms crossed. She glared at the man at how the story went. She wasn't pleased that he was the main character and the others were only mentioned when he needed to take out huge enemies. Looking a few metres from Snow were some of the other children playing with Mog, a Moogle that was only mentioned in children fairy tales. When she came upon Mog in Valhalla she was in total shock. She couldn't believe that it asked to battle him. She couldn't blame it, it was only following the rule of Valhalla - The strong must serve the weak.

"Kupo, kupo, kupo!" Mog screamed as he floated his way from the children wanting to either pinch his nose or take the little gem bouncing off a thin string on his head off. Soon the little mystic creature ran into Lightning's arms. "I don't like the children here kupo!"

Chuckling, Mog moved his way out of Lightning's arm and floated to her eye level. "Give it some time. They'll get use to you soon."

"I hope so, kupo." Mog reached over for his gem above his head and embraced it. "Kupo."

Mog was expecting another answer from Light so it stayed silent only to see that she had her eyes back fixed on Snow. Snow had started another story based off their journey and once again Snow was the main hero. Snow, looking up noticed Light was looking at him. When she noticed Snow had found out she looked back and Mog and used him as a distraction. Snow smiled. Knowing that Light could hear him from where she was standing he started a new story.

"But sometimes the hero doesn't win all the time kids."

This caused Lightning for her to drop her act and simply listen to the words Snow were about to say.

"Sometimes the hero makes mistakes and causes somebody dear to you to be lost."

With Mog in her arms, Lightning walked over to Snow and the group of children around him. She simply watched on without saying a single word.

"And that causes your friendship with the most important person to you to go away." Snow looked from the children to the one person he was talking about. "I was kinda afraid I would lose her. She the only person I have that I call me family."

Stuttering, Lightning held Mog tighter due to the words Snow was speaking to her. Light had never imagined for Snow to see her as part of his 'family'

"I know we are on good terms and everything but I don't think I've ever said sorry Light." Snow spoke in a nervous manner.

"If we are talking about the one who should say sorry. It should be me. I've put you and Serah in so many problems that I was surprised when you forgave me a few days ago."

"Light, I'll always forgive you because I care for you." Snow smiled. "Do you?"

Looking up Light was lost for words. She knew Snow well. He wouldn't stop nagging her until he said everything off his chest. He never stopped looking out for her when she was stuck in Valhalla and when the last thirteen days arrived he didn't stop looking for her either. Even if he could never make it back it was alright, as long the people he cared for were alright.

She understood why Snow would go so far to risk his own life to save another. Maybe the fact of losing Serah for good gave him the motivation to save everyone he knew. He didn't want to lost anybody else close to him again.

"Even if I don't understand why your asking for my forgiveness, I forgive you Villiers."

"Alright!" Snow punched his fists into the air in excitement. Due to his excitement he suddenly picked up Lightning off the ground and held her in his arms for a few seconds before realising what he had done. Snow quickly placed Light back onto the ground with a flushed face of embarrassment. Taking a step back, "Sorry Light. I just got carried away and-"

"It's alright."

Blinking, "Wait what?"

"You get excited for small things. I'm not surprised that due to me forgiving you, you went to pick me up. It's typical of you Snow."

"Um, right." Snow scratched his head with a confused smile on his face.

"Lightning your face is really hot and red. Are you sick kupo?" Mog finally spoke as he placed his small hands on Lightning's cheeks.

Pushing the floating doll softly from her face, "I'm fine."

Light made her way back to NORA house before Snow could notice how red her face had went after Snow had picked her up like that in his arms. Mog floated towards Snow and sat on his shoulders with a cheeky grin all over his face.

"I think what you guys have is more than friendship, kupo."

Snow looked at the little doll before back at the children. Snow sighed since both seem the share the same expression and thought. But he couldn't help but wonder if they were right.

* * *

Later in the evening Snow reached over to Light's room and knocked on her door gently the first time. He took a break and doubts enter into his mind. Perhaps he was only caught up in the moment, maybe he only looked for Lightning because of Serah. Snow shook his head and remained his composure. Snow took in a breath of relief and knocked on the woman's door once more.

After a few seconds the door unlocked itself and there was Light standing in her room, holding the door leaving a gap big enough to see her face.

"What is it now Villiers?"

Taking a breathe to reply, "I need to speak to you."

With a glare, "What is it with you and talking? Can't this wait for tomorrow?" Slightly irritated Light attempted to close to door on the blond but Snow prevented it just in time.

"No, not tomorrow. I've held this in for way too long." Snow pushed the door and soon he let himself in.

"Well if you can't wait a damn day then spill it!" Lightning yelled. She crossed her arms. "Well? Stuck now, are we Villiers?" She began to tap her feet due to waiting for Snow to speak. Unhappy, "I'm leaving."

"No." Snow grabbed onto Light's wrist and held them tight. "Don't."

"I'm in no mood to speak with you if you can't tell me what you have been holding back. I have things to do Snow."

Knowing words would have no impact on her. Snow played a risky card and locked lips with the ex-solider. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Lightning pushed the man from her. Looking at her he had noticed how quickly her face went red.

"What the hell?!" She screamed. "Did you have something to drink Snow?"

"You know I don't drink Light." Snow pulled himself onto his feet. "I know words have a little effect on you so I-I kis-"

"I know what you damn did." Light spat. "You don't have to remind me."

"Look I," Snow paused. He had no idea where he was going. He was the type of person to 'do now, think later' way of life. "Things have changed, ok? I've kinda got this thing for you Light."

"You _what?_" Light stressed on her last word. "Why?"

"Look, I didn't like the idea either at first!" Snow held out his hands defensively. "but somehow I've gotten use to you and eventually I've come to like you."

A mix of sadness and confusion overwhelmed Light, perhaps fear as well. The fear of hearing another person loved her. Hearing that word sent the idea of losing them wild in her mind causing Light to push Snow towards the door. With her emotions pouring over, "Get out, get out!" She repeated.

"Ligh-"

With a final push, Lightning screamed. "Get out, take what you said back!"

Looking at Light from the entrance of her bedroom door. "No, even if it was a silly idea to tell you." Snow stared at Light, looking back at him asking him why. Snow continued. "It was a silly idea to tell you that I liked you."

With her tears at the brink Lightning slammed her door. With her back pressed on her door her tears began to fall. There she started to fall onto the ground. With her body crawled up together and the back of her head pressed at her door, Lightning looked up to the ceiling. Her thoughts lead to Serah and how heartbroken she would of been to hear that she to had fallen for Snow, but something within refused to accept it. Accept that she to, liked Snow as well.

"I'm so sorry Serah." Hiding her face behind her knees, "I know I shouldn't but I," Pausing for a brief moment. "I should of been stronger."

She hated Snow for the fact that she liked him now. She wanted to yell, scream and even hit him. Blame him that what she was feeling was all his fault. But something in her also told her that she didn't want to see Snow in more pain. Ever since the Purge started so many years ago she and he felt nothing but pain and suffering.

"I'm so tired." Light muttered. "Feeling nothing but pain."

And from the other side one man couldn't agree any less.

* * *

Evening had fallen when Lightning decided to wake from her slumber. The NORA house was filled with laughter and stories from other members living inside. She could see the light peeking from underneath her door. Loud cheers and beer bottles banging onto one another was also heard as Light opened her door slightly.

The light stung her eyes before getting use to the light difference. As soon her eyes adjusted she could see Snow and the other members of his gang having some sort of toast. Unknowing what was happening she stood in her room to listen what the little celebration was on about.

"Typical Snow, act first, think later." Yuj laughed.

"Hey, that's how I roll guys." Snow leaned back on the sofa and placed his arms behind his head, smiling.

"So do you have any idea what course your going to get in university?" Lebreau asked from the bar counter. She grabbed another clean glass and poured a drink into it. "I mean now that everything is peacefully again I'm sure you have some idea."

With a small chuckle, "Nope, even before the Purge I really wasn't sure what I was going to take."

"That's Snow for ya." Maqui spoke proudly.

Soon followed a laugh as the group went for another toast, congratulating Snow for all he had done to them and the town people and what a great friend he had been to them all. The people in the house cheered for Snow's name once more before Light decided to close the door. Leaning her back on it, Lightning pulled out a small object. It was a knife, the same knife Serah had given to her for her twenty-first birthday. She had given it to her so she could protect herself and she had given it to Hope for the same reason before getting it back.

As time was being torn apart her knife left her and returned back to Serah. How it ever returned back to her remained a mystery to her. Holding the weapon tightly she took a sigh of relief.

"Would Serah be happy for me? Would she like to see me like this. Oh Serah." Lightning paused. "Somehow, I have a feeling you would understand me and strangely, happy too."

Placing her knife down Light opened her door once more only to see the group of people surrounding Snow had scattered off. Only Snow's friends Gadot, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj were still around in their little areas they were always seen at hanging out. Opening the door big enough for her to get through she couldn't help but ask where the clumsy blond had headed off to.

"Oh, Light." Maqui seemed to beat her to asking. "You missed the party!" The boy spoke rather cheerfully. "You should of come!"

"I had a headache." Light lied as she rolled her eyes. "So where did the so called 'hero' go?"

"Oh, you don't know?" Gadot asked rather surprised. "He got his stuff and is leaving up to Cocoon for Uni. We were having a celebration for a few hours now and only finished a few minutes ago."

"Snow couldn't really stay to long. He was afraid he might miss his ride." Yuj added.

Lebreau could see the slight disappointment over Lightning's face. The bad tender didn't know why she was so depressed or confused but she knew it involved Snow somehow. Placing the wet rag towel on the rack. "He isn't coming back Lightning. His planning to stay up there until he finishes his studies."

"He is?" Light raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right." Pausing, "The fool didn't even waited for me." Slightly irritated Lightning rushed back into her room to grab a light jacket. The NORA members watched as Lightning roughly put on her jacket and began to make her way out.

"Your not going to hurt him are you?" Maqui spoke rather nervously.

With a smirk, "Just going to give him a piece of my mind."

And without any further ado, Lightning made her way out.

The young woman quickly made haste as she walked down the man made path that led New Bodum to the crystal pillar of Cocoon. As she came closer to the 'moon' she saw the ice pillar that Vanille and Fang once where holding. It now became a tall elevator that sent them supplies and also helped them to connect to their old friends up on Cocoon. From a distance there stood Snow, waiting for his ride to come. Snow had his eyes glued on his watch, only looking up around him from time to time to check if his ride had arrived.

"Sazh really know how to use his time wisely." The blond sighed. He placed his hands on his waist before stretching them into the cold summer night sky. There he saw a upset woman heading his way. "Oh, damn." Snow cussed.

Snow was greeted with a bag filled with clothes that he did not see her holding earlier right at his face. This caused Snow to lose balance and to fall onto the ground. Removing the bag he saw a irritated young adult looking down at him with her hands on her waist.

"Um, hi Sis?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that as if nothing happened between us." Light snapped. "All of this is your fault!"

"Yeah yeah, You've told that to me before." Snow rolled his eyes. "Nothing new," Seeing Lightning wasn't doing anything new he made up to his feet, dusted himself and reached over for his bags. "Look, if your here to say how dumb, useless, annoying or how much of a fool I am then don't. I know all of this is my fault, right from the start it was. I'm not going to hide it."

The woman stomped her way over to him before she stopped right in front of him. With a smirk, "Snow your nothing but talk."

And without any warning or signs, Light dragged the man to her lips. Both shared a passionate kiss under the soft glow of Cocoon.

"Dajh, don't look and pretend you saw nothing ma boy."

A familiar voiced caused the two to break their moment as they saw Sazh covering his son's eyes like any protective father would. Light covered her face as it quickly went red as for Snow, he simply waved nervously at his old friend. "Hey there,"

"Can I open my eyes now daddy?" Sazh's only child asked. With a soft pat on his back Dajh opened his eyes. Snow waved at the little boy as Sazh made his way up to the two.

"What is the meaning of all of this? I thought you hated each other's guts!" Sazh spoke. "And since did little miss Light have interest in you?" Holding his head, "Oh my head hurts. I think I'm getting too old to understand the newer generation these days."

Calming down, Light removed her hands and a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Things change, old man."

"Hey, I'm not that old! Just a little to understand the logic happening here." Sazh explained in a high voice. The father of one looked at Snow. "So are you still heading out?"

Snow looked at Lightning and saw the small soft smile on her face had been replaced with uncertainty. Looking back at the pilot, "I've changed my mind. What if we head out tomorrow?"

"What? You make me head down here late in the night to tell me you've changed your mind?!"

Light walked over the old man with her arms crossed. She looked like she was enjoying seeing Sazh stutter like in the good old times. "We have a spare room over at the NORA house. You and Dajh can stay there for the night."

"And I think Dajh would really love to see Mog again." Snow added.

Holding out his hands defensively, "Alright, but we better be leaving tomorrow."I have a job you know."

Both Snow and Lightning nodded as Sazh held his son's hand and began to walk ahead of the two. When the father and son were slightly ahead of them both Light began to follow only to be held back when she felt Snow had intertwined his hand with hers. He looked at her nervously, afraid he might be greeted with a punch or a slap.

"I'm not going too fast am I?" The blond spoke nervously.

With a shake of her head, "No, your're going just fine."

"HEY!" Sazh yelled. Like before, Sazh had interrupted their moment once more. "We don't have all night love birds!"

"Calm down old man. Don't get all pushy because the only hand you can hold is your son's!"

"Ha, you'll get your own one day. Don't you tell me what to do." Sazh threw his hand in the air as he continued to make his way down the path. "Oh, people today." He sighed.

Looking back at Light he saw the warm smile she had on her face. She was happy to see he had stayed behind. Lightning couldn't know what she had done if she had stayed behind and let him go. She knew it was one thing Serah would of never forgiven her. As they made their way back, a small crystal tear laid inside Snow's palm. Snow showed it to Light as he held his palm open, as if he wanted her to take the small object. Without exchanging a word Lightning took the object and shined it at the glowing Cocoon. Like in the earlier days back on Gran Pulse she could hear her sister's words talking to her.

Looking back at Snow she placed the object into her pocket as they both started to head back to New Bodhum with a sense of gladness and relief. She was glad Snow never gave up on her and Snow was glad she fought for him in the end. Both of them couldn't of been any more happier.

And from above a certain girl was smiling, finally she was able to move on knowing the two most people important were finally happy.

_"My sky is empty without you."_


End file.
